Marduk
}|height=300|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Violet Aether Ranger (Former) |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Violet |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Officer and a Beauty |lastepisode = "New Elysia (3)" |cast = Robert Kazinsky |shadeofcolor = purple }} Marduk is a Prince of one of the Kingdoms of Elysia, and rumored to be a direct descendant of the Original Elysian Guardians (The Eidolons). He is the brother of Echo , the former Orange Aether Ranger. He is the predecessor of Joey Winters as the Violet Aether Ranger. Character History 20 Millenia Ago Marduk is the Prince of one of the Kingdoms of Elysia. He was next in line to become King. However, fate had other plans for him. While his father was in power, he led his father's military forces. He fought in several wars, until the Eidolon hunt began. When he and his Sister Echo received news of a prophecy which had been made regarding Briezora's forces and the Eidolons; he joined forces with his sister to find the others on Elysia whom were granted the gift of the Eidolon's power by the Zenith Aether Crystal's Light. They formed the Zenith Elysian Order, and eventually their forces began to grow, as the other Members were found or appeared to them. Marduk usually took lead and guided Tenshii on his decisions; and for awhile it worked perfectly fine and Tenshii learned a lot from him. However, when an Elysian named Jinnai was captured and used for Briezora's Eidolon creation experiment, he and Tenshii got into a minor argument, when he told the younger man they needed to wait for the Zenith Aether Crystal to give them the signal it was at it's highest strength in order to fight against Briezora. Shattered Crystal Marduk is the first to sacrifice his soul and Eidolon energy to Power up the Zenith Aether Crystal to allow for Tenshii to face Briezora and seal him away. He falls protecting his fellow Aether Rangers from General Galexia. Upon his death, Galexia is presumed to be sealed away, and a Violet light appears in the Zenith Aether Realm. With the sacrifice of his power, a piece of his soul was connected to a Fragment of the Aether Crystal. Whenever Tenshii placed the Crystal in the Alter in his final clash with Briezora; supposedly sealing the Demon King way and strengthening the barrier between Earth and the Nadir Aether Realm, the Crystal Shattered. The piece of Crystal which contained the piece of Marduk's soul, wound up in what would later be Arkansas. The Crystal lodged itself in a bed of rock, which eventually would become a crystal cave. There the Crystal fragment would remain, until several centuries later, when Marduk would sense a compatible soul for the crystal's energy, in a young boy touring the caves with his class. This child was Joey Winters. Though his projection from the Crystal was limited to only being visible within a twenty foot radius of the Crystal, he was able to get Joey's attention by appearing invisible, and trying to lead him towards the Crystal and through empathic suggestion. When Joey pulled the Crystal Fragment from the rock it bonded with him. Power Rangers Aether Arc II: Aether Hunter Marduk is officially seen for the the first time during the flashback in Episode 6, where Tenshii recounts the final moments before the Zenith Elysian Order goes to Earth. Marduk and Tenshii have and argument about what they are supposed to do, and about if they should wait to rescue Jinnai, as the power of the Zenith Crystal wasn't at it's fullest and Marduk felt they were not ready to go, and they would certainly die if they went. After the Rangers use their combined morphing energies to free Harmony from Heket's power the resulting clash sends them to Elysia, where they encounter the Aether Sages and are sent to unlock the other Aether temples to unlock the temples to awaken the powers of the Aether Goddess. Marduk appears at the temple to give Joey a test to prove himself capable of wielding the Violet Goddess Gem. Upon passing the test Marduk gives Joey the Gem, just before vanishing. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny Marduk is present with the other Zenith Elysian Order and the Eidolons, whenever the Rangers arrive in Eylsia on their way to the Zenith Aether Realm to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora whom had taken possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Using the Power of the Goddess Gems, another Aether Crystal is created, which Marduk uses to morph into a version of the Violet Aether Ranger, with all of the same abilities. Ranger Form Violet Aether Ranger Through lending the essence of his spirit, through his Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Joey's possession; Marduk lends his power to Joey alongside the Eidolon Nabu to help him transform into the Violet Aether Ranger. While Joey is transformed, prior to receiving the Goddess Gem, Marduk is unable to communicate with him. After Joey receives the Violet Goddess Gem, Marduk is capable of minor telepathic communication. 'Abilities' *Empathic/telepathic Communication - with Joey *Eidolon Communication - With Nabu *Limited Astral Projection 'Arsenal & Zords' *Aether Fans *Peacock Eidolozord Trivia *Marduk, like the other members of the Zenith Order (except Tenshii), does not appear in the story until Episode 6. He is mentioned before hand. **Originally Marduk and Echo were planned to appear in Chapter two, but the author decided to have them appear later and have the first arc focus on the current Aether Rangers becoming Rangers. There were scenes in Chapter Two which included the two, but were ultimately cut. *Marduk is named after the Mesopotamian God and Patron Deity of Babylon. **This decided on during the early stages when the Ranger's Power Motif was supposed to be the Seven Wonders of the World; with the Purple Ranger getting his power from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. However when this was changed, the author decided to keep the name for the predecessor of the purple Ranger power. Category:Purple Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Retired PR Rangers